Talk:Insatiable Appetite
Is this quest bugged ? it's says that we have to use a special skill (insatibla appetite) when ennemy is under 20% life... but i don't have this skill, even if y a try again or anything... i've tried to let toma kill himself a monster, there was juste 2 pacifik monks in the team, so he was fighting alone, he killed the monster but he never had used a skill to hit the mobs... bugged or i'm missing something ? :It's not bugged (and please sign your comments - I have no idea if all of the above is the same person). Toma has to be the one killing whatever it is that has 20% health or less, and HE is the one that has the skill... -69.118.239.3 21:21, 21 December 2006 (CST) is there an experience reward for this quest? -TehBuG- :No, but since we now know what Juni Berries is used for... (T/ ) 17:32, 3 September 2007 (CDT) In my experience (and another member in my alliance) it seems that if Elder Jonah is offering the quest "Undead Defenders", then Toma doesn't spawn for this quest. This seems to be in part due to the fact that the quest giver, Chuno, is in a different place then when Toma does spawn. After completing the quest "Undead Defenders", Chuno spawned in the correct place, along with Toma who wasn't present before. If someone can check to verify this, I would think it should be added under the "Notes" section. -Mswheele 05:25, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :You must have at least excepted the quest Undead Defenders for this one to work properly. Completion is not a requirement however.Big Beating 17:30, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Added a note about accepting undead defenders quest.Big Beating 17:32, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::Removed note. I have not accepted or completed Undead Defenders or any of its prerequisite quests, yet Toma spawns for me and this quest is available. Tain 02:04, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Slight bug in this (not sure how to add bug headers to wiki). If your inventory is full, Chuno will say 'Your inventory is full. Please make room and talk to me again.' However, after you do, he still will not give the reward, so you'll have to run the mission again 24.178.2.99 18:10, 10 September 2007 (CDT)RavenValcone :RavenValcone, that is a common issue with all item-giving quests, no need to add for each quest. However, just so you know, use to denote a bug (and usually this should go in under the Notes section). :) --Wolfie (talk| ) 21:41, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Apply mending? what is this, pre searing? I vote that comment be removed, lol.--Ryudo 21:52, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :Agreed... Tain 02:11, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Toma hasn't appeared I do not have the undead defender quest active but Toma is not there, I have no other quests active that involve Marga Coast. Anyone have any idea what's wrong? Celt 19:51, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Have you done the prerequired quests? --- -- (s)talkpage 19:52, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :: Yes, I had, i abandoned all Kouran quests i had active and rezoned and he is now here, there is possibly another quest that interfers with his spawn? Celt 19:59, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::That's very well possible. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:00, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::: *embarassed* had someone in party with undead quest available, thanks for your swift replies though. Celt 20:02, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmm.. it is very odd, I have completed all of the required quest and I have no quests in my log, but for some odd reason Toma is not there... could it be that when I completed the quest and zoned, Toma never made it back to the guy? (he was on his way, he didn't dye..)? 21:03, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: I did quest once. Rezoned. Outside again. Chuno was alone there. I did rezone. Outside again. That time, I let the dialog go between Jona and Chuno. Chuno left the place running. I took quest from Johna and rezoned. Outside again. Both Chuno and Toma were at usual location. It seems that if we do quest once, we trigger the talk between Chuno and Jonah that leads to release of quest Undead Defender. First after that, Chuno and Toma come back "normal". --Dreamy Lull 15:47, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Time Limit Does the 3 minutes end early if you have over 10 eaten for anyone else? -Firestorm24 23:41, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :The timer seems disappears from the screen after 20 seconds if Toma has eaten at least 10 beasts; however, any beasts that the little guy munches in those 20 seconds will still count towards your total. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:12, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Removal of earlier bug note. I deleted the above bug note for two reasons: *I can confirm the that the timer consistently disappears if 10 kills are recorded before 2:40 has elapsed. *I have never seen the timer increase by 20 seconds after 10 kills (whether or not 2:40 has elapsed). I am only 90% positive that Chuno does not offer the reward during those un-timed 20 seconds (I don't remember seeing his exclamation point; OTOH, I wasn't specifically looking for it as the team was trying to get the last few kills). If you think there is more than one bug or anomaly regarding the timer, please post your evidence (personal experience, screenshots, etc.) here before updating the page. The in-game chatter on this issue has included a lot of unverified rumors. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:28, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :: I don't know how to get a screen shot of it (or post it on wiki for that matter), but I consistently have the timer expire early and have the quest reward offered at 2:40. I used 2MM and a BiP Saccer to get the kills in the village, so I could see Chuno when the reward appeared. It also gave me two quest over messages. It was a little dissapointing, as I had 19 kills on one run. --Boneyard 10 May 2009 ::: Same problem. I do not get credited for the kills after 2:40 and don't get 20 seconds added on at any point. I know that I had over 15 kills by the time the timer should have ended but I was not credited with them -Firestorm24 15:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::: I would like to make sure that I understand your experiences. There's clearly some sort of annoyingly subtle bug; I'd like to make sure all of us are clear on how to repeat the bug before updating the notes here. Also, there might be more than one bug, e.g. one related to the timer's disappearance, one related to getting credit for kills, and one related to Feeding Frenzy. Could you answer a couple of questions? ::::* How do can you be sure that you aren't getting credit for Feeding Frenzy after 2:40? ::::** Here's why I ask: when possible, I now have a human player target Toma so we can see when he's in Feeding Frenzy; to date, teams have always received credit for the FF kills. However, we have seen Toma kill 6-7 creatures in a row without FF and did not receive credit for those kills (independent of the timer problem). ::::* Boneyard: you mention that you saw Chuno w/an exclamation at 2:41 (or nearabouts). ::::** Did you visit him right away? If yes, did he give you credit for the kills so far? ::::** On other occasions (or same one), did you visit him after 3:00? If yes, how many Feeding Frenzy kills do you think you got in the last, untimed, 20 sec? (i.e. was it enough to put you into an extra branch?) ::::* Did either of you ever see the second timer described in the original bug note? ::::* Does Toma remain in the Ally list after the timer disappears at 2:40? (That's probably the best proxy we have to show that the game thinks time remains.) ::::* Have you ever seen the timer disappear with less than 10 kills at 2:40? Thank you for taking time to post your data and impressions. I think if we can put together a clear enough description, the tech team might finally address this one. It will help if we can be precise, so that the developers can recreate the circumstance and confirm the bug. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 16:07, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Here's what I have, I had 13 creatures eaten at the 2:40 mark. The timer disappeared but Toma continued using FF on enemies. I counted down the 20 seconds and had about 16 creatures eaten by the end of 3:00 but Was not credited for it. I never saw 20 seconds added to the timer. I tried having 8 kills before 2:40 and the timer did not disappear and I was credited for the kills after 2:40 up to 11. That's what I have so far, it's hard to use screenshots to prove this -Firestorm24 19:57, 10 May 2009 (UTC)